Deadbeard's Lament
by SpasticDjinn
Summary: Deadbeard, Lord of the Damned has gotten himself in a little bit of strife. He's gone and lost the Sword of Death, the Key to his legendary position. It seems four travellers have picked it up, and Deadbeard 'aint happy...


SpasticDjinn: Hello, faithful (and unfaithful) reviewers. I've decided to start a new story, due to the fact that my other story is taking longer to continue than I anticipated. Don't worry; I will update Golden Boys, just not yet.

Ivan: He's waiting so when he releases the next chapter, you won't have all grown bored of the stupid storyline.

SpasticDjinn: Shut your pie-hole, Ivan. I simply had an idea when I was playing Golden Sun, and decided to write a story about it.

Ivan: Let me guess… It involves me getting thrown into weird and dangerous experiments?

SpasticDjinn: No…

Ivan: Hurray. Can I go home then?

SpasticDjinn: No….

Ivan: But, if I'm not needed, why should I remain here?

SpasticDjinn: Because I say so. Now, this story is about everyone's favourite undead pirate king…

Ivan: Captain Feather Sword from the Wiggles? I always knew he was undead…

SpasticDjinn: No, you fool. Deadbeard, Lord of the Damned.

**Deadbeard's Lament**

The last rays of the evening sun reflected clearly on the surface of the Karagol Sea. The last fishermen slowly made their way back to their respective towns, dragging nets full of glittering fish. The seabirds stopped their incessant noise, and settled down for the night. Silence drifted over the picturesque inland sea. But that was not to remain.

Earlier that day, a great calamity had befallen the people of Kalay, one of the sea's fishing towns. A transport frigate had been attacked by waves of monsters. These were driven off by six trained warriors, who carried swords and wielded strange magic. Finally, an enormous Kraken had clambered aboard the vessel, wreaking havoc wherever its slimy tentacles could grip. It too was driven off, but at a great cost. Eight crewmen were killed, and another fifteen lay injured. Blood stained the waters of the Karagol Sea, for the first time since the great Alchemy War.

Deep below the crystal clear waters, where little sunlight could reach, the bodies of the crewmen drifted aimlessly. They had been pulled down here for a purpose, which all who died in the Karagol Sea were forced to undertake. A crowd of shadowy forms stood, watching the corpses. They wore tattered clothing and had cutlasses strapped to their sides. A prominent figure, a full head and shoulders higher than his companions, drew his sword. There was little left of his skin, save a few mushy lumps near his elbows. He drowned long ago. Some of the other drowned sailors would have looked alive, except for their mottled green-blue skin, and sunken eyes. The drowned followed their leader, and drew their own swords.

"Welcome to the Deep, brothers." One said to the corpses. The drowned moved amongst the dead sailors, tapping each one lightly on the head with the flat of his blade. The sailors slowly awoke, finding it no great shock that they were dead, and miles underwater.

"It had to happen some day. We don't live forever." One said.

"I'm glad you understand." The leader of the drowned put his cutlass back in its sheath.

"Now, we must go. The King awaits you." He continued, his deep voice causing small vibrations in the inky black water. The procession of Drowned sailors walked as fast as their skeletal legs would allow across the seabed. The Newly Drowned began picking splinters of wood timber out of themselves as they plodded after the Captain.

"I've got to look my best in the Afterworld." One said glumly, pulling a splinter the sive of a dagger from his arm. The Drowned Captain only nodded.

Many hours later, the procession reached a rocky, underwater mountain. Without delay, the Drowned began climbing up it. It was easy work for tireless bodies, and they soon neared the top. Once the last man was on top of the mountain, the Captain drew a conch shell from his tattered waistcoat. He gave it two, harsh, resounding blasts. Then he sat down, and waited. His followers followed suite, shrugging to each other in confusion.

"Er, boss…" One of the Newly Drowned asked the captain.

His dead eyes turned to face the questioner.

"What." He said quietly.

The sailor wrung his hands uncomfortably "Why are we waiting here?" He squeaked in terror.

"In time, you will find out.."

As if by magic, an anchor slowly was lowered down from the surface. It landed next to the captain with a disembodied thump. He showed no surprise, and began climbing the anchor's chain. The other drowned followed him, pushing and shoving each other in their haste to get to the surface. The anchor, surprisingly, did not lead to a ship, or the surface. It led to a subterranean cavern, hewn from the local granite. The Drowned followed their Captain to a set of stairs that led upwards. There was no sign of who had lowered them the anchor. The stairs took them to a massive cavern, which was filled to the brim with Drowned sailors. The Drowned parted respectfully to let the Newly drowned through their ranks. The Captain stopped walking, but motioned for the Newly drowned to continue on their own. Reluctantly, the Sailors walked through the parted Dead, and to a large, stone throne, embedded with priceless jewels. On the throne sat a hunched figure.

"Kneel before Deadbeard, Lord of the Damned." A rough voice called to the sailors, who hurriedly fell to their knees. The hunched figure straightened itself out, and revealed it to be a tall, thin Man. His black beard was decorated with animal skulls, and he wore a finely sewn Admirals Jacket. He carried a long cutlass, and a telescope.

"Well, what do we have here?.." His voice was like nails being drawn over a blackboard.

"Here are some of those who Died, when the Kraken attacked. We could not possess all of the Drowned, for some were seized by the Still-Living, to be given burials." The captain said informatively.

"Good, good." Deadbeard waved his hand to silence the captain. Then he turned to face the Newly dead, his eye sockets flaming with sudden rage.

"I want answers, you ignorant rabble of seasick worms!" He stood up with a creak and seized the nearest sailor with his skeletal hands.

"Don't hurt me!" The sailor closed his eyes and wailed.

"Er, Sir, Sorry to interrupt, but you haven't asked them a question yet." The Captain put in.

"Oh, right." Dead beard dropped the blubbering sailor and sat back down. "So, where is the Sword?" He stood back up and seized the sailor again.

"I don't KNOW! It wasn't me, it must have been someone else, I don't know anything.." The sailer gabbled frantically.

"Er, Sir, just a thought, but you might want to give them the circumstances in which you lost the Sword, and where you lost it. That may jog their memories." The Captain added again. Deadbeard sighed, dropped the sailor and sat back down.

"I lost my sword when I was fishing for Skel-Fish. It slipped from my belt, and into the water. I swan after it, but could not catch it. Without it, I am not the true king of the Damned. These wretches must not know that I don't have the Sword, or they will elect a new king. Understood?" The sailors nodded. Deadbeard grabbed the sailor once more.

"So, have you heard or seen of my Sword?" He grinned evilly at his squirming captive. The sailer shook his head.

"Have any of you lot seen my Sword?" Deadbeard shouted at the other sailors.

"Yes, I may have." One sailor timidly held up a hand.

"WHERE!" Deadbeard threw his sailor away, and grabbed the speaker.

"I saw a long cutlass in a market in Kalay. Some travellers bought it, and then got on the ship that was attacked by the Kraken. They helped drive it off, using the sword. It may not have even been your sword, but it was black, and had runes along the blade." The sailor said quickly.

"Ah, so that's why the Kraken left the ship… My Sword is the only thing it obeys." Deadbeard mused. He spun around and shouted at the top of his lungs:

"OI, ME HEARTIES! GET OFF YOUR BONY BUMS AND GET KITTED FOR BATTLE! WE'RE OFF TO KILL THE ONES WHO INJURED OUR KRAKEN!"

Deadbeard turned back to his prisoners.

"You lot, go get some weapons." He grabbed the sailor who had informed him of his sword. "You aren't going anywhere. Now tell me, what did these travellers look like?"

"One was tall and had spike browny-blond hair. The other was built like a bear, with red hair. There was a little boy, and a girl. The girl had blue hair, and was dressed in flowing robes. The boy was… er…. Short… and had blond hair." The sailor stammered.

"Good work. Now, let's get ready for some fighting!" Deadbeard drew his replacement cutlass and roared. He stormed out of his chamber, with his mighty army hard on his heels.


End file.
